Getting There
by RobstenLove10
Summary: Bella meets Edward while out with sister Alice... i won't give too much away!
1. Chapter 1

"Alice!" I screamed my sister's name

"Yeah?" she called from downstairs.

"Get up here, right now!"

I heard her feet drag up the stairs,

Finally she got to my room.

I held up a skimpy sequined vest top.

"What is this?" I asked with annoyance.

"Oh, it's for when we go clubbing tonight. I figured you might need a guy, when Jazz has me occupied…" she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. She knew I hated skimpy slutty clothes

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Haven't I told you already? I am a fashion _Goddess. _

After getting dressed into the horrible vest top, my favourite pair of skinny jeans and some plain black heels, smearing on red-hot lippy; and rushed out the door.

I found Alice already in the car, in an identical top, but wearing a mini-skirt, red tights, and some red-hot sexy high heels.

"Alice… Wow."

"Shut up, you look much more gorgeous, than me"

And she hit the gas.

We showed the guy our ID and gave him $20. After stepping inside Alice had found Jasper, and ran to him.

Jazz looked her up and down

"Wow, hel-lo Alice!"

She gave him a joke type slap on the arm

"Shut up"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright Bella?" Jazz said smiling at me.

"Fine thanks Jazz." I said depressingly. Everybody here seemed to have a guy, apart from me. Again.

"No boy again Bella?" Jazz asked.

"Nope. I don't care." I said, showing that I really did care.

"Ri-i-ight." Jazz said.

Alice and Jasper went off to dance.

I wondered over to the bar.

"One Coke please"

The guy at the bar leaned across

"Well…" he started looking at my breasts.

"Actually, I'll come back later" and I walked away

"I'll be waiting" he called to me with a grin.

That's when I saw him. Just chatting to his mates, off the dance floor. I was hypnotized. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with black jeans and some sort of sneaker. But with his pale creamy skin. He looked all but gorgeous. His tousled bronze hair seemed to stay put.

Then he saw me. I saw him say something to his mate. Then he started walking towards me.

When he reached me he said

"Hi"

"Hi" I managed to reply. I was taken by his gorgeousness.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Bella. Bella Swan"

"Uh huh"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. Looking down at me. I wrapped mine around his, feeling confident.

"So, you here alone?" he asked.

"Well, my sister's here somewhere. But apart from that. Yes. I am alone. You?"

"Just my friends."

"Hmm."

"You know, I find, that the most prettiest girl here… must be you"

I cringed.

He leaned down and his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pushing closer. Kissing him, with the most confidence I've had in years. We kissed, for a while until he broke away.

"Well…" his hand slid up my vest top. I felt his touch on my bra strap.

I gasped.

He looked down at me with a soft smile.

'You barely know me' I breathed out

'You barely know _me_' he said at looked at my arm leading to hands around his neck

'True' and I kissed him again.

He kissed me back viciously. He undid my bra. This time I didn't care. I started to kiss him more. He started to kiss my neck.

'Can we go somewhere private?'

'C'mon then' Edward said at the hollow of my throat.

He took my hand and we went to the upstairs of the club, where there are about 10 rooms, nobody was in them yet.

We found a room and he pulled me onto the bed and started to kiss my neck again. I hugged him as he did. He looked up, to see my face.

'You barely know me' he said again with a grin.

'Yeah, but life is short, and you're a great kisser' I replied.

He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in the world.

To distract myself I said

'You undid my bra, what's that leading to?'

'This' Edward said, and he lifted off my top.

He grinned at me. But of course. My phone starting ringing! It was Alice.

I sat up and answered the phone, while I was talking Edward starting kissing my back. It was very distracting. I loved it.

'What Alice?'

'Where are you?'

'Umm' I tried to think what she said earlier. Then I remembered.

'Occupied' I said.

'Wait? What?' Edward was going further up my back, near my neck.

'Alice, I need to go now'

'No!' she tried to protest, but I hung up.

I turned around, and Edward's shirt seemed to have disappeared from his body. My bra was annoying me so I took it off knowing Edward would have anyway.

'Where were we?' he asked with a smile.

I giggled a girly giggle. And he kissed me again, pulling me closer to him, on top of him.

It seemed – finally – my dream was coming true!


	2. Getting Close

"Alice!" I screamed my sister's name

"Yeah?" she called from downstairs.

"Get up here, right now!"

I heard her feet drag up the stairs,

Finally she got to my room.

I held up a skimpy sequined vest top.

"What is this?" I asked with annoyance.

"Oh, it's for when we go clubbing tonight. I figured you might need a guy, when Jazz has me occupied…" she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. She knew I hated skimpy slutty clothes

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Haven't I told you already? I am a fashion _Goddess. _

After getting dressed into the horrible vest top, my favourite pair of skinny jeans and some plain black heels, smearing on red-hot lippy; and rushed out the door.

I found Alice already in the car, in an identical top, but wearing a mini-skirt, red tights, and some red-hot sexy high heels.

"Alice… Wow."

"Shut up, you look much more gorgeous, than me"

And she hit the gas.

We showed the guy our ID and gave him $20. After stepping inside Alice had found Jasper, and ran to him.

Jazz looked her up and down

"Wow, hel-lo Alice!"

She gave him a joke type slap on the arm

"Shut up"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright Bella?" Jazz said smiling at me.

"Fine thanks Jazz." I said depressingly. Everybody here seemed to have a guy, apart from me. Again.

"No boy again Bella?" Jazz asked.

"Nope. I don't care." I said, showing that I really did care.

"Ri-i-ight." Jazz said.

Alice and Jasper went off to dance.

I wondered over to the bar.

"One Coke please"

The guy at the bar leaned across

"Well…" he started looking at my breasts.

"Actually, I'll come back later" and I walked away

"I'll be waiting" he called to me with a grin.

That's when I saw him. Just chatting to his mates, off the dance floor. I was hypnotized. He was wearing a white V-neck shirt with black jeans and some sort of sneaker. But with his pale creamy skin. He looked all but gorgeous. His tousled bronze hair seemed to stay put.

Then he saw me. I saw him say something to his mate. Then he started walking towards me.

When he reached me he said

"Hi"

"Hi" I managed to reply. I was taken by his gorgeousness.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Bella. Bella Swan"

"Uh huh"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. Looking down at me. I wrapped mine around his, feeling confident.

"So, you here alone?" he asked.

"Well, my sister's here somewhere. But apart from that. Yes. I am alone. You?"

"Just my friends."

"Hmm."

"You know, I find, that the most prettiest girl here… must be you"

I cringed.

He leaned down and his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pushing closer. Kissing him, with the most confidence I've had in years. We kissed, for a while until he broke away.

"Well…" his hand slid up my vest top. I felt his touch on my bra strap.

I gasped.

He looked down at me with a soft smile.

'You barely know me' I breathed out

'You barely know _me_' he said at looked at my arm leading to hands around his neck

'True' and I kissed him again.

He kissed me back viciously. He undid my bra. This time I didn't care. I started to kiss him more. He started to kiss my neck.

'Can we go somewhere private?'

'C'mon then' Edward said at the hollow of my throat.

He took my hand and we went to the upstairs of the club, where there are about 10 rooms, nobody was in them yet.

We found a room and he pulled me onto the bed and started to kiss my neck again. I hugged him as he did. He looked up, to see my face.

'You barely know me' he said again with a grin.

'Yeah, but life is short, and you're a great kisser' I replied.

He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in the world.

To distract myself I said

'You undid my bra, what's that leading to?'

'This' Edward said, and he lifted off my top.

He grinned at me. But of course. My phone starting ringing! It was Alice.

I sat up and answered the phone, while I was talking Edward starting kissing my back. It was very distracting. I loved it.

'What Alice?'

'Where are you?'

'Umm' I tried to think what she said earlier. Then I remembered.

'Occupied' I said.

'Wait? What?' Edward was going further up my back, near my neck.

'Alice, I need to go now'

'No!' she tried to protest, but I hung up.

I turned around, and Edward's shirt seemed to have disappeared from his body. My bra was annoying me so I took it off knowing Edward would have anyway.

'Where were we?' he asked with a smile.

I giggled a girly giggle. And he kissed me again, pulling me closer to him, on top of him.

It seemed – finally – my dream was coming true!


End file.
